When mobile communication terminals typified by mobile phones are developed, a mobile communication terminal test device is used to test whether the mobile communication terminal under development operates as designed and whether the mobile communication terminal normally operates according to a communication standard. A test scenario in which the operation sequence and communication sequence of the mobile communication terminal test device are described is created in advance and stored, and the mobile communication terminal test device operates as a pseudo mobile network, simulating the behaviour of multiple elements in the network such as base station, mobile switching centre, packet gateway servers according to the test scenario. Then, the tester (developer) uses the mobile communication terminal test device to communicate with the mobile communication terminal to be tested and checks the operating state of the mobile communication terminal and a communication state between the mobile communication terminal and the mobile network with reference to log information during communication, thereby testing whether the mobile communication terminal conforms to required standards and can communicate and behave normally.
With the evolution of mobile communication technology, an increasing number of communication standards exist. The staged rollout of new communication technology demands that mobile communication terminals are able to communicate with a wide range of mobile communication technologies, protocols and base station standards. As such, mobile communication terminal test devices are designed to simulate a plurality of communication bands, protocols and standards so that a mobile communication terminal can be tested against modern standards and also regression tested against older standards. Examples of protocols a mobile communication terminal may be tested against includes Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced (a next-generation standard of LTE), third generation partnership project (3GPP or simply 3G), Edge, and GSM (global system for mobile communications to name a few.
The requirement to develop a test scenario which can evaluate whether a mobile communication terminal is correctly operating across a wide range of standards and communication protocols necessarily requires a complex set of test procedures which may be produced by different test developer groups and then combined into a single test scenario. A person testing a mobile communication terminal wants to be able to inspect the status of the test scenario either during the execution of the test or afterwards in order to determine the point at which a mobile communication terminal no longer correctly operated. However displaying such information in a meaningful manner to a user given the complex nature of the test scenario has been challenging.
In order to check the state of operation of the mobile communication terminal, it is necessary to analyse and check the content of the test scenario in which the settings and test procedure of the mobile communication terminal test device are described or log information during communication. In this case, it takes a lot of time and effort to analyse and check the content of the test scenario and it is difficult to analyse and check the content of the log information due to the very large amount of data contained therein.
The invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned problems and an object of the invention is to provide a mobile communication terminal test device and a mobile communication terminal test method which can better aid a person testing a mobile communication terminal.